fakemarioworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Princess Bluebell
"Oh Mario, my hero! How could I ever thank you? - Princess Bluebell after being rescued by Mario, in Super Mario Universe. Family Sister - Princess Daisy Mother - Queen of Sarasaland (dead) Baby Form - Baby Bluebell Childhood Princess Bluebell was Princess Daisy's sister and daughter of the Queen of Sarasaland. Bluebell always played with Daisy because she had no friends. Other kids teased Bluebell because of her blue hair. Daisy would often scare these bullies away and Bluebell would always thank her big sister. Daisy and Bluebell were the best of friends, although they got told of most of them time. New ruler of Sarasaland When the Queen of Sarasaland was getting old she became very ill. Daisy and Bluebell were very worried as their mother meant the world to them. The night before the Queen's death, she told her daughters which one of them she wanted to be the new ruler of Sarasaland. The Queen chose Daisy. "I can trust you, Daisy. You are smart and careful enough to rule Sarasaland. Now go, as I feel very tired." were the Queen's words. Daisy was very happy. Bluebell was happy for Daisy, but deep down Bluebell was very upset that her mother didn't choose her. The next day Bluebell wanted to see her mother to ask her why she didn't choose her, but it was too late. Her mother had passed away in her sleep. Bluebell cried. Daisy came in and she cried too. Bluebell becomes ruler of the Ice Kingdom Bluebell stayed in Sarasaland and watched as Daisy ruled Sarasaland. Bluebell so badly wanted to rule Sarasaland instead, but it was their mother, the Queen, that decided. Daisy was so busy ruling Sarasaland that she would never talk to Bluebell. Then, one day, Bluebell got bored. "You never speak to me anymore, so I'm leaving!" Bluebell snapped. Bluebell ran away from Sarasaland and came across the Ice Kingdom. The people said that their ruler had died, so Bluebell offered for the job because she was a princess. They said yes and to this day Princess Bluebell rules the Ice Kingdom. Super Mario Adventure - Princess Peach's long lost sister Princess Bluebell appears in Super Mario Adventure - Princess Peach's long lost sister as a playable character. You get to play as her after finding the right weapon to break the cage that she is locked in. When you get to the cage she says, "Oh help! Someone has locked me in this cage! Find the right weapon to break this cage open! Please?" and when you rescue her she says, "Thank you. Now, do tell me why you are here. What's that? You're trying to find the person who wrote a letter to Peach? Do you want me to help you?" and then a screen will come up saying, "PRINCESS BLUEBELL is now playable!" This is the only Super Mario Adventure game that Princess Bluebell is playable in. Super Mario Adventure - Evil Mario Princess Bluebell appears in the third and final Super Mario Adventure game as a non-playable character. When you go to the Ice Kingdom, she says, "That robot who just stole our Ice Jewel looks exactly like you, Mario!" Mario Kart Extreme Princess Bluebell is an unlockable character in Mario Kart Extreme. To unlock her, you have to win the Ice Cup 150cc. You can unlock a kart based on Princess Bluebell, called The Blue Ice Racer, which is blue and has snowflakes on it. She has two courses - Ice Kingdom and Blue Valley. Super Mario Kareoke Princess Bluebell is an unlockable character. She is unlocked by completing the "Being a Princess" song. Her baby counterpart, Baby Bluebell, can be unlocked by completing the "The Ice Kingdom" song. Super Mario Universe Princess Bluebell is one of the four damsels in distress along with her sister. She is also the last princess in the game to be saved. Super Mario Fighting Princess Bluebell is an unlockable character. She can be unlocked by winning ten battles with Peach, Daisy or Rosalina. Although she is in the the first Super Mario Fighting game (for Wii), she is not in the sequel, Super Mario Fighting - On the go! (for DS). Gallery Princess Bluebell.png|Princess Bluebell's artwork for Super Mario Universe PB.png|Princess Bluebell in Super Mario Fighting PB sprite.png|Princess Bluebell sprite from Super Mario Adventure - Princess Peach's long lost sister PB sprite 2.png|another Princess Bluebell Sprite from the Super Mario Adventure series Artwork.png|Artwork of Princess Bluebell for Super Mario Princess World|link=Super Mario Princess World PB AND DS.png|Princess Bluebell with her big sister, Daisy Category:Characters